The Dionysian Mysteries
The Dionysian Mysteries is one of the most ancient of the Secrets, tracing its origins back to Mycinaean Greece. Born in from a mystery cult of made up of those on the margins of society dedicated to the study of Dark magic and the intoxicating effects it has on the mind, the Temple is centered around the mythical figure of the god Dionysis. Representing revelry, madness, and the intoxicating effects of wine, Dionysis is a deity that appealed to marganilized individuals in society, as did the power offered by the magic of Dark. Like wine, the element of Dark is intoxicating and addictive, yet also liberating both mentally and spitritually, and allowed these marginalized individuals to gain power and influence. However, over time and as the cult gradually became a Secret proper, it became coopted by the very ruling class the founders sought to escape. These days, The Dionysian Mysteries are a group of elitist aesthetes and hedonists. They value beauty and absolute pleasure over all else, and will to anything to obtain and maintain their lifestyle. The ultimate goal of this Secret is to cultivate an elite society with a comfortable life, presiding over lesser mortals. This world view is often criticized by other Secrets, who feel that the Mysteries have wandered too far from the original purpose of defending the Nexus, but the sorcerers of Dionysis are not to be trifled with. Posessing great cunning, the Mysteries are masters of emotional and psychological manipulation, yet hide their true nature under a facade of revelry and hedonism. Once upon a time, The Mysteries would recruit individuals from the margins of society. However, over time the entry requirements became far more rigid, and nowadays the only people allowed in are the rich and famous, the most beautiful or talented individuals. Much like a high-class secret club. Triad The current triad consists of: -'Pan '''is the Rhymer of the group. A deceptively beautiful and youthful Satyr , his pretty face hides a cruel heart and a penchant for violance. In addition to his Rhymer abilities, Pan also likes to utelize magic-infused music which can sway the hearts and minds of mortals, which he particularly enjoys using to drive men to madness. His preferred instrument is the syrinx. -'''James Clovis' was originally a follower of The Star of Flesh Ascended, however he defected to the side of the secrets for unknown reasons. He quickly became the Alchemist of the Dionysian Mysteries, following the sudden and mysterious disappearance of the one prior. He specializes in the creation of Chimeras -The Lorekeeper of the Mysteries is a kindly old man by the name of Epicureus. One of the oldest members of the Mysteries, he has grown rather dusillusioned with the current state of the Secret, though he holds his tongue and keeps his criticisms to himself, for fear of being replaced....or worse. Motto "Αδραξε τη νύχτα" -Seize The Night ElitesCategory:Secret The elite sorcerers of The Dionysian Mysteries are the Maenads . Category:Original Secret Category:The Dionysian Mysteries